Heartshake
by Yuki-piyoko
Summary: Petit one shoot mignon. Préquelle de Pour l'amour du go entre autre, mon autre fic sur Hikaru no Go ou COmment Hikaru et Akira se mettent ensemble
1. Chapter 1

**Hearthshake**

Source : Hikaru no go

Titre : Heartshake (c un jeu de mots pourris)

Genre: One shoot, mignon shonen ai préquelle de « pour l'amour du go entre autre » mon autre fic de Hikaru no Go

Rating : PG ;

couple : HikaruxAkira

Il caressa doucement le doux visage endormi, et fit glisser délicatement une des mèches noires derrière l'oreille du bel ange à ses côtés.

Il soupira d'aise. Jamais il n'aurait espéré que les choses tournent ainsi. Il ne l'avait même jamais imaginé. Les choses s'étaient passées si vite qu'il avait du mal encore à réaliser. Pourtant c'était un fait. Le corps chaud enlacé contre lui le lui prouvait délicieusement.

Il ne savait que penser. Est-ce que c'était le début d'une relation…. ? Ou était ce un accident ? Il ne savait même pas que souhaiter. Dans son euphorie il était si heureux de la tournure de cette soirée. Son cœur battait si fort, il se sentait si bien. Mais est-ce que son partenaire serait du même avis… ? Est-ce qu'il voudrait poursuivre dans ce sens….. ?

Tout avait commencé alors qu'il rejoignait Akira au salon de go de son père, comme il en avait pris l'habitude toutes les semaines. Mais ce jour là, il était plus anxieux et distrait que d'habitude. Si bien qu'il manqua de se faire renverser par une voiture puis un cycliste ; trébucha sur une borne à incendie (douloureux) et passa devant Akira sans même le voir alors qu'il passait en sens inverse sur le trottoir.

« Shindo ! »

Comme son appel resta sans réponse il rappela plus fort et presque furieux.

« SHINDO !»

Hikaru se retourna enfin, ayant perçu un faible appel de son nom derrière lui.

Il trouva un Akira furibond.

« Ah tient salut Toya.. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » dit il simplement.

« Tu n'es pas sensé venir jouer avec moi aujourd'hui ? » dit Akira un peu énervé.

« Ben c'est là que je vais. » répondit Hikaru.

« Je te signale que c'est dans l'autre sens. »

Le garçon brun aux mèches décolorées prit soudaine conscience du monde qui l'entourait et d'un rapide coup d'œil à droite et à gauche se rendit compte de son erreur.

« Mince ! » dit il comme sortant d'une léthargie. Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête en souriant « Je fais n'importe quoi aujourd'hui »

Akira se calma, notant l'air absent de son rival.

« On peut savoir ce qui t'arrives ? » demanda alors Akira

« Rien de particulier.. » répondit Hikaru sans grande conviction.

« Je répète ma question, qu'est-ce que tu as ? » recommença le brun d'un ton qui ne laissait pas d'alternative.

Hikaru soupira puis baissa la tête penaud ;

« En fait… Je suis un peu inquiet …. » dit il.

Devant le regard interrogateur de son interlocuteur il continua.

« Tu promets de ne pas te moquer… J'ai des matchs importants à jouer après demain, mais je ne me suis pas beaucoup entraîné ces derniers temps, comme ma mère était malade j'ai manqué plusieurs séances d'entraînement ; alors je ne suis pas tranquille …. Déjà que j'ai eu du retard à cause de ma déprime du mois dernier… »

Il s'arrêta l'air absent.

« Quand Sai a disparut… » pensa t-il « Je ne veux plus lui faire honte, je veux me donner à fond, mais ces temps ci ce n'est pas facile… »

« Je comprend » dit Akira le coupant dans ses pensées. « Si tu veux, tu peux venir t'entraîner chez moi. Je vais te préparer un programme d'entraînement, pour rattraper ton retard. Du go non stop jusqu'à demain. Tu veux ? »

Hikaru regarda Akira interdit. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du brun d'être aimable avec lui. Bien sûr, ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés ces derniers temps, depuis que Sai n'était plus là. Ils avaient beaucoup joués au go, avaient discutés, et même ris ensemble. Mais ils étaient encore sur la corde raide qui séparait les amis des rivaux.  
Hikaru s'était souvent demandé si un jour, Akira et lui pourraient devenir de vrais amis. Il trouvait le regard doux d'Akira magnifique et si pur, et il avait beaucoup d'admiration pour le jeune homme. Mais celui ci n'avait pour lui que des regards durs. Passionnés, mais froids. Ces regards qu'on les professionnels de go lorsqu'ils jouent de tout leur cœur. Des regards puissants et effrayants. Pas des regards d'amitié.

Akira coupa encore une fois le cours de ses réflexions en prenant la parole.

« Tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter, je te proposais ça pour t'aider, mais si tu ne veux pas, tu peux tout aussi bien refuser. »

« Non ! Pas du tout, ……je suis très content en fait ! » dit doucement Hikaru en souriant.

« Bon, dans ce cas viens chez moi quand tu es prêt, je serais à la maison à partir de 17 heures »

« ah.. Ok… »

« Au fait, j'espère que ta mère va mieux. »

« Oui, oui, merci de t'inquiéter. »

« On va toujours au salon de go? »

« Je te suis. »

C'est ainsi qu'Hikaru fut invité ce soir là chez son rival de toujours Toya Akira.

Une sonnerie retentit et un jeune garçon brun aux cheveux mis long ouvrit la porte.

« Bonsoir Toya ! » dit Hikaru en souriant

« Bonsoir Shindo » répondit simplement Akira

Hikaru entra dans la grande maison à l'ancienne de son rival, inspectant les moindres recoins de la belle maison.

Il s'assit dans le salon profitant de la douceur de la table chauffante.

« Mes parents ne sont pas là ce soir. » dit Akira en apportant un plateau sur lequel trônait une jolie théière et deux tasses à thé japonaises.

Il s'installa sur ses genoux et servit le thé. Hikaru était toujours hypnotisé par les mouvements du brun. Il était si gracieux, ses mouvements toujours si doux et élégants, et son Yukata rendait sa posture encore plus noble, il était vraiment beau. Hikaru se secoua la tête. Quelle pensée saugrenue venait de traverser son esprit perturbé par je ne sais quelle odeur d'encens ?

« Je peux te poser une question avant qu'on commence ? » demanda Akira.

« Bien sûr » fit Hikaru content de pouvoir penser à autre chose qu'à la beauté d'Akira.

« Pourquoi étais tu bizarre quand je t'ai proposé de venir t'entraîner avec moi ? »

Hikaru resta muet une petite seconde puis dit doucement.

« A ce moment là, j'étais un peu étonné… »

« Tu vois, j'étais en train de me dire, qu'on devenait amis, toi et moi… et ça me faisait plaisir … » continua t-il.

Akira le regarda avec de grands yeux surpris et Hikaru s'empressa de rajouter.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que… en fait…. Je t'ai toujours admiré… Il y a des choses que je ne peux toujours pas te dire, mais crois moi, j'ai toujours eut pour toi une très grande estime, j'ai toujours voulu jouer à ton niveau, c'est pour ça que j'ai travaillé aussi dur, entraîné par ta passion pour le go, j'ai finalement réussis à te faire me considérer comme un rival ; moi, le vrai moi… et j'étais heureux, mais nous n'avons jamais vraiment été amis. J'espérais qu'un jour on le soit vraiment… C'est pour ça que ton offre, m'a fait très plaisir. »

Akira resta silencieux, légèrement rosissant.

Plusieurs questions tourbillonnaient dans sa tête, sur la vrai signification de ce « vrai moi » qui était encore trouble, sur ce qui s'était passé ces dernières années et le mystère autour d'Hikaru, et puis cette inexplicable pression sur son cœur alors qu'Hikaru employait le mot amis.. et quand il parlait de son admiration pour lui.

« Pourquoi… ? » chuchota t-il… « Tu n'as rien à m'envier »

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? » demanda Hikaru

« rien rien…. Jouons plutôt au go .. »

« Ok ! » sourit le décoloré.

Akira plaçait le goban en jetant des coups d'œil furtif à Hikaru. Qu'est-ce qui les avait empêché d'être amis en fin de compte? Est-ce que des rivaux ne peuvent pas être amis ? Akira avait plein d'amis contre qui il jouait, mais il est vrai que jusque là il n'avait jamais considéré personne comme un rival. Pas autant qu'Hikaru du moins. Et puis il lui avait fait connaître la déception, puis l'étonnement, et puis enfin l'excitation. Hikaru était la personne contre qui il prenait le plus de plaisir à jouer au go. Mais leur relation n'avait jamais été simple, et si pleine de mystère qu'il était difficile de toujours savoir où on en était avec lui. C'est pourquoi il lui avait fallu du temps avant d'accepter Hikaru comme rival, d'accepter sa force. Il y était parvenu finalement et appréciait maintenant Hikaru. Pourtant leur relation restait difficile.

Akira soupira.

Soudain il se sentit bizarre, son corps bougeait tout seul. Il vit ensuite que non seulement son corps, mais les murs bougeaient, les tableaux, la lampe, tout. Les tasses se renversaient, le thé coulait, Il sentit un frisson lui parcourir le corps.

« C'est un tremblement de terre ! » Dit Hikaru.

Sur ses mots la secousse s'arrêta.

Akira respira, son cœur battait encore très vite. Il avait eut si peur. Ses expériences des tremblements de terre n'avaient laissé que tristesse et désolation.

« Est-ce que tu crois que c'est fini ? » demanda t-il

Hikaru ne dit rien. Quelques secondes passèrent avant que le grondement reprenne et qu'une secousse encore plus forte les frappe. Cette fois ci, Akira avait l'impression que les murs se pliaient autour de lui. Il avait si peur qu'il se rua sur Hikaru.

Le décoloré referma son étreinte sur lui et il se sentit un peu mieux, mais son cœur continuait à battre alors qu'il fermait les yeux pour atténuer sa peur grandissante comme le bruit furieux qui semblait exploser du plus profond de la terre.

La tête vide, Akira serra un peu plus fort Hikaru, perdu dans la peur qui brouillait son esprit.

Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre quelques secondes qui semblaient être une éternité. Akira tremblait tellement qu'il ne pouvait même plus faire la différence entre les secousses et ses propres spasmes. Une main réconfortante caressa alors son dos et une voix douce le sortie de sa torpeur.

« Ca va, calme toi » chuchota Hikaru « C'est fini maintenant. »

Akira se rendit peu à peu compte de la situation. Il s'était jeté dans les bras de son rival, et celui ci lui parlait maintenant tendrement. Il sentait son souffle chaud sur sa nuque, sa main affectueuse sur son dos. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir le lâcher, mais s'exécuta quand même.

Il se releva et se rassit convenablement en rougissant.

Il se sentait un peu bête. Il avait montré sa faiblesse à son rival et il en avait honte. Mais en même temps, un autre sentiment lui tiraillait le cœur, celui de la sensation de bien être qu'il avait ressentit contre Hikaru. Les battements de son cœur, la chaleur de son corps tout contre lui. La douceur de ses bras qui le réconfortaient gentiment. Il ne savait plus quoi dire à Hikaru, d'autant plus qu'il n'osait même plus le regarder en face.

Hikaru quand a lui était aux anges. Son cœur avait lui aussi battu très fort, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Avoir Akira contre lui de cette façon. Le voir baisser sa garde, montrer un peu ses faiblesses, c'est ce qui lui avait fait bondir le cœur. Il trouvait Akira encore plus magnifique, plus humain. Akira avait peur lui aussi. C'était quelque chose de neuf pour Hikaru.

L'atmosphère s'alourdissait quelque peu alors que les deux protagonistes restaient dans une silencieuse réflexion.

Hikaru fut le premier à parler.

« Est-ce que ça va? » demanda t-il.

Akira rougit et fit un mouvement de haut en bas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il est mignon ! » pensa Hikaru.

« Je… Je suis désolé… » Bégaya ensuite Akira.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda sincèrement Hikaru

Akira en rougit un peu plus.

« …. De m'être … jeté sur toi de cette façon… » Réussit il à articuler.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser.. Au contraire… Je suis heureux. »

Akira tourna la tête vers lui un brin étonné.

« Tu es tellement parfait et mature que parfois tu as l'air inaccessible » expliqua Hikaru. « Mais là, j'avais l'impression .. Comment dire…. Que tu étais vulnérable »

Akira regarda un moment Hikaru puis baissa les yeux.

« Je ne sais pas si je peux en être fier… » dit il doucement

« Non ! Enfin Si ! euh …. En fait… C'est pas ce que je voulais dire.. »

Hikaru s'emmêlait les pinceaux en essayant d'expliquer le sentiment qu'il avait ressentit et Akira se mit à rire doucement avant de laisser éclater un rire cristallin.

Hikaru rougit. Akira qui rie … c'était trop beau.. Il pouvait mourir maintenant.

« Merci. » dit alors le brun. « Je suis content que tu ais été là. Si j'avais été tout seul je crois que je serais mort de peur. »

Une idée farfelue traversa le cerveau d'Hikaru.

« J'ai le droit à un bisous pour me remercier ? »

Akira ouvrit de grands yeux.

« MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI M'A PRIS ? » se demanda Hikaru. « Alors qu'on commençait à avoir une relation plus détendu, j'aurais été un nul jusqu'au bout. »

« Eh c'est une blague ! » dit il alors maladroitement, essayant de se rattraper

Akira baissa les yeux.

Est-ce que c'était de la déception ? … Non ce n'est pas possible… Pas Akira…. Et pourtant…. Hikaru se rapprocha doucement. Il relava délicatement le visage d'Akira du bout des doigts et sonda ses yeux. Ils étaient incroyablement doux, et semblaient cacher une lueur de quelque chose d'indéfinissable.. Attente, espoir, interrogation…. ? Mais en tout cas, ce n'était pas de la colère, ni du refus. Il rapprocha alors lentement son visage et ferma les yeux. Akira ferma les siens aussi.

Son cœur battait maintenant encore plus fort que lors du tremblement de terre. Il ne pensait plus à rien, tout ce qu'il sentit, ce furent des lèvres douces se poser délicatement sur les siennes, amorçant un baisé timide et doux. Ensuite Hikaru s'éloigna de quelques centimètres, sondant à nouveau le regard de son compagnon. Il avait les yeux encore fermés, mais quand il les ouvrit, Hikaru y lut clairement du désir. Il reposa alors ses lèvres sur celles du brun. Mais cette fois, le baisé s'annonçait plus fougueux. Akira passait des bras timides autour du cou d'Hikaru, et celui ci faisait doucement glisser ses mains sous son tee shirt, caressant sa peau, l'embrassant encore et encore. Ils se sentaient tous les deux emportés par des sentiments qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Une envie possédante de se fondre dans l'autre. Un désir incontrôlable, refoulé au plus profond d'eux même.

Hikaru essayait de réfléchir sans pour autant pouvoir s'arrêter de déposer de multiples baisés sur le cou brûlant d'Akira.

Que faisait il au juste ? Et Akira, pourquoi se laissait il faire ?

Le brun devait se poser les mêmes questions dans l'autre sens, mais il se sentait si bien dans les bras d'Hikaru qu'il ne savait clairement qu'une seule chose, il voulait qu'il continu.

Le brun aux mèches bicolores reprit une nouvelle fois possession des lèvres du jeune Toya, faisant cette fois pénétrer une langue mutine dans la bouche accueillante de son amant. Ils bataillèrent un moment, laissant leur langue se caresser et jouer ensemble dans d'autres nombreux baisés

Hikaru sentait les doigts fins d'Akira lui caresser les cheveux, parfois pressant un peu plus sa tête contre lui, approfondissant leurs baisés.

Il s'arrêta et regarda son compagnon. Les joues rouges, les lèvres gonflées de désir il le regardait aussi. Ils avaient tous les deux envie de plus, parcourir le corps de l'autre, le posséder plus entièrement.. Mais, voilà, ils ne savaient pas ni l'un ni l'autre vraiment comment faire et n'osait pas le dire. Et puis ils ne savaient pas vraiment si l'autre voulait aller jusque là.

« Hikaru… » dit doucement Akira en caressant la joue du jeune homme. « Je… Voudrais aller plus loin… » Bégaya t-il en rougissant plus fort que les joues de pikachu.

Hikaru rougit à son tour. Akira venait d'une part de l'appeler par son prénom… Ce qui pourrait sembler normal vu la suite de fougueux baisés qu'ils avaient échangé, mais qui consistait pour lui une vraie source de bonheur. Mais il était prêt à aller plus loin.

Il avait du faire un truc bien dans une autre vie.

« Akira… » Souffla Hikaru avant de faire basculer son amant sur le tapis.

« C'est la première fois que je fais ça, alors… si tu as mal, arrête moi. » Il défit doucement son kimono pour continuer à l'embrasser sur le corps.

Pour ce qu'il savait de la chose, il allait falloir qu'il fasse attention à ne pas faire de bêtise. Il savait déjà où et a peu près comment et espérait seulement bien s'y prendre.

Ils firent ainsi l'amour pour la première fois. Un peu maladroitement peut être, mais tendrement ; s'avouant leur amour réciproque refoulé. Se possédant et se dévorant avec curiosité et appétit, se découvrant et s'aimant passionnément.

he he he , et non, pas de lemon cette fois..

Akira se retourna dans le lit et ouvrit les yeux. Il rougit en voyant Hikaru le regarder. Il se redressa et Hikaru prit sa main pour l'embrasser.

« Bonjour » dit il doucement.

« Bonjour » répondit doucement le brun.

Akira lui offrit alors, enfin le sourire dont il avait toujours rêvé, le sourire doux, d'ange qu'il savait si bien faire mais auquel il n'avait jamais eu droit. Le regard tendre et mature qui le faisait fondre.

« Je l'ai attendu si longtemps, ce sourire. » chuchota Hikaru en fermant les yeux et frottant sa joue contre la main de son amant. « Akira.. Je t'aime. »

Akira rougit.

« Je voudrais continuer à t'aimer. Si tu le veux bien. » Continua Hikaru.

« Je t'aime aussi. » dit alors Akira « Je t'ai toujours aimé. »

Hikaru ouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans ceux d'Akira. Ils n'émettaient aucun doute et aucune peur.

Hikaru sourit à son tour, sourire qui lui fut rendu encore avec une grande tendresse et il embrassa doucement son nouveau petit ami. Akira remerciait le ciel que ses parents ne reviennent pas avant le soir, car son arrière train lui faisait mal. Malgré ça il était si heureux qu'il pensait à peine à la douleur qu'il ressentait.

Une grande histoire commençait entre Hikaru et lui, sa première histoire, et il le souhaitait, sa dernière, car jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi heureux qu'au moment où Hikaru lui avait dit je t'aime, et jamais il ne le laisserait partir.

Maintenant, les tremblements de terre auraient pour lui une connotation de bouleversement sentimentale. Car après tout, ce fut grâce à celui de ce soir là qu'il pu remettre son cœur en place.

OWARIIIII

Finito !

je sais ça craint comme image du rouge….

Yuyoko : j'ai eu cette idée parce que là où j'habite il y a eu plusieurs tremblement de terre ces dernières semaines… Voilà si vous avez aimé ! reviews pliiiz !


	2. pour l'amour du go entre autre

**Hello **

**Comme je l'ai précisé dans le résumé, cette fic est une préquelle d'une fic plus longue sur hikaru no go **

**Si vous voulez la lire, vous pouvez vous rendre dans mon profile et aller sur mon site: Un coin d'archives; car je ne peux pas la publier ici vu le nombre de lemon qu'elle contient **

**J'espère que vous la lirez, que vous l'aimerez, et peut-ê e si vous avez la foi, me laisserez une reviews ici **

**En tout cas merci aux 2 qui on reviewvé Heartshake, ça m'a fait super plaisir ; donc merci Sae et cocbys!**

**Bisous**

**Yuyo**


End file.
